


Mother Matchmaker

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fake Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i think, sort of arranged relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas' mum knows Gally's mum, and both mothers have agreed that Thomas and Gally would make an excellent couple. Thomas and Gally decides to pretend they're dating for two months and then "break up". The only problem is that Thomas falls for Gally along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... This fic is based on a prompt from Tumblr. I just started school again after the summer, so I have no idea how often I will be able to update it, but I'll try to keep it frequent.  
> Enjoy! ^^

"No, mum! I'm not doing that, it wouldn't work out!" Thomas protested. Most of the time, he did what his mother told him to, but this was just ridiculous. 

"I've already talked to Amy, and we both agree that you would make a great pair. And she's sure you would have a calming effect on him, and I'm hoping he would teach you to take some responsibility." she argued, and Thomas almost sighed. His mum was a stubborn woman, and arguing like this would get him nowhere.

"If I say I'll think about it, will you let it go?" he pleaded. It was his only chance to get out of this. 

"For now." his mum replied with a smirk. Thomas knew he wouldn't get something better out of her, so he simply turned around and walked into his room, slamming the door shut. He fell onto the bed with his face buried in his pillow and groaned loudly. It didn't matter what his mum said, no way in hell he was going to start dating Gally. Gally was one of his friends, for Christ's sake! He was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He picked it up, and saw a text from Gally.

 **Guessing your mum's talked to you?** Thomas felt a bit better. At least he wasn't the only one who was being tormented with this. He quickly typed out his reply.

 **Yeah. Got any ideas how we're going to get out of this one? Mine's not gonna let it go.** Thomas had no idea how to smoothly solve this. He could think of two solutions, but he didn't like any of them: he could choose to ignore his mum's request and deal with her sad looks, or he could start dating Gally. He didn't know which would be worse. Luckily, Gally replied quickly.

 **Mine neither. How about this: we fake dating and then break up?** Thomas gaped at the text. He didn't give Gally nearly enough credit for his ideas. This seemed great.

 **You're a shucking genius! How long should we "date"?** Thomas didn't really have any clue about where Gally had his limits. Thomas would be down for almost anything to keep his mum happy. Gally replied so quickly Thomas suspected he had had this planned out.

 **Two months maybe? It's long enough so out mothers can't say we didn't try, but not long enough for it to seem really serious.** Thomas liked Gally's suggestion. Two months. He could definitely manage that. He even nodded to himself.

 **Sounds great. When should we have our first date then, honey? :P** Thomas chuckled as he sent the text. He just couldn't bring himself to waste this amazing opportunity to tease Gally a bit.

 **How about Friday, darling? :P** Thomas laughed. He sent a 'yes' and decided that this would probably just be fun. He considered if he should send a screenshot of his and Gally's last three texts to Teresa, Newt and Minho in their groupchat, or if he should just greet Gally with a casual 'hello sweetie' tomorrow in school. He decided on the second option, because then he wouldn't miss their facial expressions.

**************

It was Wednesday, and Thomas went in through the doors of his school. He was immediatley greeted by Minho, Newt and Teresa, and Gally stood behind them with a slight smirk. Thomas smiled widely at Gally.

"Mornin, sweetheart!" he exclaimed happily, and Gally got the hint and ruffled Thomas' hair.

"Hello to you too, darling." he said with a smile and happier voice than usual. Thomas turned around to look at his other friends, and he was glad he'd decided to do it IRL so he could see their facial expressions because it was totally worth it. Minho was just staring with his mouth hanging open, Teresa looked like she had seen a bunch of puppies, and Newt just looked confused, as if he had seen the weirdest thing ever (dinosaurs on bicycles included). 

"Did you shanks forget to bloody tell us something?" Newt finally asked, and Thomas looked up at Gally. Gally shrugged

"Well, our mums think we'll make a perfect match, so we're gonna pretend that we're dating for two months." Gally summed it up, and Newt nodded while Minho closed his mouth. Teresa's expression didn't change much.

"Glad you're not a real bloody couple." Newt said and Thomas smirked.

"Afraid you wouldn't get to keep me for yourself?" he teased and Newt just stuck his tounge out at him. Minho rolled his eyes and declared that they should start making their way to English.

**************

Thomas searched through his room in the search after his maroon beanie. It was finally Friday, and since it was in the of November, it was quite chilly outside.

"Mum! Have you seen my red beanie!?" he shouted as he stood back, to glance around the whole room once again.

"Wasn't it on you head just minutes ago!?" came the shout back. Thomas reached out with his hand to touch his head, and yep. The beanie was there.

"Thanks!" he let out and then he grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair before he made his way to the hallway. He was stopped halfway by his mother, though.

"Is eerything okay? It's rare even for you to be this disoriented." she said, and she wore that concerned expression he hated so much. He shrugged and put his jacket on.

"Going for a coffee with Gally. Guess I'm just nerous." he said. If he was going to convince his mum that he was dating gally, he might as well play the love-struck boy for all his might. His mum smiled widely.

"So you decided to listen to your mother and give it a try? You'll see that it works out just fine." she said, and her whole being practically glowed with happiness. Thomas was the only kid in his family, so he did almost anything to keep his parents happy. The sight of his mother right now made his heart feel warmer.

"We'll see. I'll be back for dinner, at least." he said with a smile and then he was out the door. He whistled on a tune all the way to the small café where he would meet Gally. A happy mum meant a happy Thomas. He arrived five minutes early, and decided to stand outside to wait. It wasn't that cold, and Gally would be there soon.

And he was right. Gally showed up about two minutes later, his face flushed as if he had been running. The sight was actually kind of cute. _Stop right there, Thomas. You should not think thoughts were Gally and 'cute' are in the same sentence._ Gally smiled at him and stopped.

"Have you been here for long?" he asked, panting a bit. Thomas shook his head and Gally looked relieved.

"Thank God. My mum wouldn't stop nagging about my clothes and stuff." he snorted and Thomas laughed. Thomas held the door open for Gally to walk in, and then closed it. They ordered and payed, and then went for a table in a corner, where they would have a little bit of privacy. They were quiet for a while before Thomas decided to break the silence.

"So..." he began, and Gally looked at him with curiousity. "What are the limits for this whole thing?" he asked, and Gally shrugged.

"I have no idea. What do you think?" he asked, and Thomas knew where this conversation was going.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm down for almost anything." he said, and now it was his turn to shrug. Gally grew quiet for a while, with a concentrated look on his face.

"What do you say we save the physical affection for when our parents are nearby? They would notice if we weren't all over eachother like new couples usually are. So we can be physical and all that when we're at eachother's places to study or whatever. When we are like this, we can just hang out like usual." Gally finally suggested and Thomas nodded. That was a pretty solid plan.

"What are the limits for 'physical affection' then?" he asked, and Gally raised one of his eyebrows and smirked.

"That depends. What are you down for, Tommyboy?" he asked and Thomas smirked back.

"Anything but sex. Sorry, Gal." he said and Gally put on a fake frown.

"There goes all my plans. Guess I'll have to stick with casual making out then." he sighed, and then they both laughed. Cuddling and some occasional make out-sessions when their parents were in the sam building and then hanging out as usual when they were alone. Thomas could handle that. This might actually turn out to be a lot of fun, even.


	2. Study-session... Right??

Thomas sat by the kitchen table, looking out the window. The first snow had fallen overnight and covered everything with a few inches of white, cold fluff. It was Sunday morning the week after his and Gally's first "date" and Gally would show up in a few minutes so they could study together, or rather, start for real with convincing their mothers that they really were dating. Beside him, Thomas' mum was humming along to the music on the radio with a grin while eating her breakfast. When he had gotten back home last Friday, his mum had been all over him, asking questions. He had told her they had just talked the entire time, and then went for a short walk (which was true), and she had looked sceptic. He had pointed out that they were already friends, so they could spend a few hours talking, and then he had jokingly said that he wasn't one to kiss on the first date. She had accepted that. His mum had been happy all week, and Thomas sort of felt proud. But it also made him wonder what would happen when he and Gally broke up...

His train of thought was stopped by the doorbell ringing. He stood up, perhaps a bit too quickly, and went to open the front door. Gally stood there with a slight smile. Thomas could sense his mother right behind him and knew Gally noticed her, too. Gally caught Thomas by surprise when he bent down to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Thomas felt his face turn a shade darker, and he knew Gally enough to see how hard he tried to surpress a smirk. Gally said hello to Thomas' mother and shrugged his jacket off. When he was done, Thomas intertwined their fingers and dragged Gally with him to his room to get away from his mum as quickly as possible. As soon as he closed the door behind them, Gally started laughing.

"You're cute when you're blushing." he teased as they let go of eachother. Thomas just rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor.

"Shall we get to it?" he asked with his eyebrow arched, and Gally sat down with a groan.

"I thought studying was just an excuse to get me here so we could make out." he complained, and now it was Thomas who smirked.

"If you're gonna make out with this," he gestured to himself. "you have to deserve it." Gally groaned again, and Thomas opened a page in his book for maths class. Gally groaned louder and laid down with his face towards the floor. 

**************

They had been studying for half an hour, when Thomas heard his mum walk down the stairs. A quick glance at the clock told him that his mum would walk in to ask Gally what he wanted for lunch. And that meant that he had approximately twenty seconds to start kissing Gally and make it look like they were really into it. 

He quickly straddled Gally's lap and bent down to start kissing him. Gally realized what he was doing and intertwined his fingers with Thomas' hair. The kiss was a bit hurried, but if Thomas was honest it was one of the best ones he had ever had. Gally nibbled a bit on his lower lip to get entrance, which Thomas granted while putting his arms around Gally's neck. They were really starting to get into it, when Thomas' mum opened the door. They quickly put some distance between their faces, and both of them blushed. Thomas' mum didn't look uncomfortable at all, though.

"Just wanted to ask what you want for lunch, Gally." she said with a smile. Gally coughed a bit awkwardly, and even though the kiss hadn't lasted for long, his lips were still a bit redder than before. _It's a good look on him. Wonder how he would look if we made out for a bit longer... And stop right there, Thomas._

"It really doesn't matter to me, Mrs. Green." Gally replied politely and made Thomas' mum smile even more.

"Ellie, please. You alright with salmon and rice, then?" she asked and Gally nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely." he said and she nodded.

"I'll leave you to it, then." she said, and winked at Thomas before closing the door again. As soon as she was out, Gally gripped Thomas' waist to stop him from moving away from Gally's lap. Thomas raised an eyebrow and Gally shrugged.

"After that, she's gonna expect at least one hickey. And also, you told me that I needed to deserve it to make out with you, and I think I deserve it now." the last part he said with a smirk. Thomas rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but notice how much it seemed even to him like they were an actual couple. He pushed those thoughts away and leaned in again.

This kiss wasn't as hurried, and started out pretty sweet. Gally kept his hands still on Thomas' hips, while Thomas placed his arms around Gally's neck once again. Strangely enough, it didn't at all feel weird to be sitting on the floor in his room and kiss one of his four best friends. It felt... Comfortable? Yes, comfortable was the right word. After about ten seconds, though, the kiss escalated. Gally's grip tightened a bit and he pulled Thomas even closer as Thomas decided that it was his turn to nibble a bit on Gally's lip. Gally immediatley opened his mouth, free for Thomas to explore. This time, Thomas had more time so now he noticed that Gally tasted of coffee and toothpaste. The combination wasn't as bad as it might sound.

Then, Gally apparently felt like he needed to be in controll again. He flipped them over, and suddenly Thomas was on his back on the floor with Gally above him. Gally grabbed Thomas' wrists and made him keep his arms outstretched above his head. Gally held his arms there with just one hand, and it wasn't until this moment Thomas realized how strong Gally was. Gally grinned down at him, and then forcefully connected their lips again. When Thomas felt Gally's tounge once again, he couldn't help but groan in the back of his throat, and his jeans started to feel uncomfortably tight. He just couldn't stop it. Gally was a great kisser. Then Thomas' thoughts stopped abruptly. Gally had moved on from his mouth to his jaw. He slowly kissed along it, and Thomas' jeans grew even tighter. When Gally started to kiss down his throat and stopped at a point just above Thomas' collarbone to suck, Thomas almost couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to create some sort of friction, but remembered that they were still just friends and it would probably cross the line, so he restrained himself. 

He felt Gally's hand making it's way under his shirt and then it simply rested just abouve his bellybutton. Gally made his way back up to Thomas' lips again, and they went back to the sweet kissing. Gally let go of Thomas' wrists and they broke apart. Gally sat up, while Thomas let his head rest against the floor along with the rest of his body. They were both looking at eachother and panting. Thomas could now decide that Gally looked even better after more than just a few seconds of making out. He could also state that he wasn't the only one whose body had reacted to the session. 

"That was..." Gally finally said, still a bit out of breath. He then grew quiet. Apparently, he couldn't find the right words.

"Pretty good?" Thomas suggested with a slight smile. Gally nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty good." he agreed. They looked at eachother again, and then started laughing. They were soon interrupted by Thomas' mum shouting that the food was ready, and by now they weren't visibly hard anymore (thankfully). Gally and Thomas' mum did most of the talking, but Thomas did contribute to the conversation. Thomas noticed his mother eyeing the hickey Gally had left, but she didn't say anything. Now he only had to worry about hiding it in school. 

When they were finished, Thomas followed Gally to the hallway to say goodbye. They didn't say anything, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. When Gally had put his jacket and shoes on, Thomas decided that he might as well finish it off nicely in case his mother was looking at them and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Gally quickly on the lips. When he pulled away, Gally was smiling. He made his way to the door, opened it and turned back to Thomas.

"See you tomorrow." he said and Thomas nodded.

"Yeah. See ya." he replied, and with a quick nod, Gally closed the door. Thomas quickly went into his room and closed the door behind himself. He sank down against one of the walls and sighed heavily. He was screwed. He was starting to fall for Gally. This was not going to end well. He touched the hickey lightly, and could still feel Gally's lips. He groaned.

This would kill him.


	3. The Struggle Is Getting Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, and that this chapter maybe isn't the best. I just started school, and I've got a killer-cold that's taking almost all of my energy. I will try to keep the updates as frequent as possible, though ^^  
> Enjoy!

**Hey, Min? How many relationships has Gally had?** It was Tuesday night, and two days since his... Studying with Gally. He had been wondering that ever since, because he could only recall one (with some girl called Beth) and Gally was really good, so Thomas wondered if he had missed something.

 **I think it's only the one with Beth. Why? You planning to skip the fake part of fake-dating? ;)** Thomas was glad he was alone in his room, because he actually blushed. _He_ would gladly skip the fake part, but he wasn't so sure about Gally.

 **No! It's just... He's really good at kissing, so I thought maybe he'd had more practise than with just Beth.** Thomas regretted the text as soon as he'd sent it. He knew Minho wouldn't press him to say everything (at least not when it was absolutely clear that Thomas would refuse), but still. Minho wasn't one to pass up on an opportunity to tease Thomas.

 **Maybe he's had some drunken adventures. Wait, you KISSED Gally!?!?!?!** Thomas hit his head against the wall. He was officially an idiot to tell Minho that. Now there was no return.

 **Yes. I did write that, didn't I?** If he was lucky, maybe Minho wouldn't want to know more details. He could always hope, even though the chances were slim.

 **Why? How was it? Was it just light kisses of what? Tell me!** Of course Minho wouldn't let him off the hook until he was satisfied. There was no saving Thomas' dignity now.

 **We decided that we would have to kiss and cuddle and all that crap when our parents are nearby, and he was at my place to study so... And kissing is maybe the wrong word, heavily making out is better.** He would make one last attempt to not have to tell Minho all the details.

 **Making out? Man, you gotta tell me everything. I promise I won't tell Newt or Teresa.** Thomas felt his insides grow cold. He hadn't even thought of Minho telling the others! He simply sighed, there was no getting out of this now.

 **Well... First, I started making out with him for like 20 seconds or something because I heard mum making her way to my room, and it was amazing. He's great at making out. When mum left, Gally said something about her expecting a hickey after that, so we started again pretty innocent, but then it sort of escalated and let me tell you: he likes to be dominant. I ended up pressed to the floor and everything. I still got the hickey.** Thomas decided to spare Minho the rest of the details. He started pacing his room while he waited for the reply. He and Gally were planning on being at Gally's tomorrow, and Thomas already knew it would be too much.

 **Oh man. You shanks do everything to keep you mothers happy. Tell me when you get a crush on him ;)** Thomas made a quick decision. If he was lucky, Minho could help him deal with the whole thing.

 **Alright. I've got a crush on Gally.**

They continued texting for about an hour. Minho was equal parts teasing and supporting. His first suggestion was that Thomas simply tell Gally, but when Thomas pointed out that Gally probably didn't have feelings for him and they still needed to convince their mother, Minho agreed that that would be too awkward. His second suggestion was simply to endure and then tell Gally afterwards. Thomas figured there would be no easy way out of this, so he might as well go with that.

**************

Thomas walked next to Gally on the sidewalk. It was Wednesday and they were going to simply watch some movies at Gally's. His dad travelled a lot in his work, so right now he was in Italy, and his mum was working late in the hospital so they would be alone with Gally's little brother, Chuck. Thomas felt relatiely safe. They wouldn't have to do anything extreme when Chuck was the only one around. Maybe he would survive tonight after all.

Thomas shivered. Today was a cold day, and he wasn't wearing nearly enough clothes. He felt something warm around his neck and looked up. Gally had taken his scarf off and put it on Thomas instead. Thomas was about to argue, but Gally raised his eyebrows in a challenging manner so he decided to roll with it this one time. And when the already warmed up scarf made him stop shivering he mentally thanked Gally.

Gally held the door open for Thomas, and when he closed it Chuck came running down the stairs. The kid stopped and smiled at Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas! It's been a while." he said and Thomas nodded while taking the scarf off. He had always liked the kid. Chuck was always happy and bubbly, to the point of being annoying sometimes but most of the time his presence only cheered Thomas up. He kicked his shoes of and ruffled Chuck's hair.

"Yeah. How you been?" he asked and Chuck told him about how some kid at school had managed to hit his teeth against something so a part of one of his front teeth had been hit loose. Thomas barely noticed that Gally left them both to go to the kitchen, and only reacted when Gally shouted.

"You want something? You didn't eat a lot at school today!" he asked, and Thomas smiled and made his way to the kitchen with Chuck in tow.

"Sure!" he shouted before arriving in the kitchen. When he did walk through the door, Gally was working on hot chocolate and toast. Thomas sat down on one of the chairs and watched Gally working while humming along to the music on the radio. Thomas heart picked up it's pace and he looked out the window quickly. Snow had started to fall down in huge flakes. It looked beautiful. Thomas felt absolutely content when he watched the snow while listeng to Gally moving about in the kitchen while humming. Chuck apparently decided that nothing interesting was happenig in the room, and announced that he went back upstairs. Thomas nodded absentmindedly. He heard the steps when Chuck left, and soon the smell of hot chocolate filled the kitchen.

"Come on. We'll eat in the living room." Gally said after a while, and Thomas quickly nodded and followed his "boyfriend". He sat down in the sofa, while Gally put the two cups of chocolate and the plate with toast down on the table and went to look for a movie. He held up 'Avatar' and Thomas nodded. It had been a while since he last saw that. Gally put it in the player, and then moved to the sofa. The movie started and Thomas put his feet up on the sofa, grabbed the closest cup and a piece of toast. Gally sat on Thomas' right side and they didn't speak much while they ate, but then they started commenting on the movie. 

By the time it was over, it was dark outside. It wasn't very late, though, so they decided to watch another one. This time Thomas got to choose. he decided on 'Rise of the Guardians' because he felt like watching something animated and he was a sucker for that movie. Gally started it, and ten minutes in they heard Chuck in the kitchen. The kid apparently decided not to disturb them, because they also heard him go upstairs again. What did disturb them though, was the sound of a car parking outside. Gally quickly got up to take a look.

"Shit. Mum's home." he announced and Thomas felt his insides grow cold as ice. Now he would have to look all couple-y with Gally again. Gally sat back down on the sofa, and when Thomas didn't move he grabbed Thomas' arm and pulled him closer. Thomas ended up half-laying across the sofa with his head resting just above Gally's heart and Gally's arm hanging lazily over his waist. He tried to calm his beating heart, and succeded right when Gally's mum stepped inside.

"I got off early!" she announced from the hallway, and Thomas listened closely as to know where she was. He heard her drop her bag on the floor in the hallway, and seconds later he heard her opening a cupboard in the kitchen. Then he heard her steps getting closer to them.

"Oh, hello Thomas." she said and he turned to her. She was smiling and looking very happy.

"Hi, Amelia." he greeted before turning back to the movie, nuzzling slightly closer to Gally. 

"Where's your brother?" Amelia then asked and Gally mumbled something about 'his room'. Then he leaned his head against Thomas' and Amelia left. She stopped by them a few times during the movie, but not much. When it was over, they decided that it was time for Thomas to go home. 

Gally followed him to the hallway, and while Thomas put his jacket on, Gally searched the drawer for something. He let out a winning noise and held up a scarf that he then handed to Thomas.

"You're gonna freeze to death if you wear just that." he said, and his tone was almost loving. Thomas nodded gratefully as he put the scarf on. He noticed that it smelled like Gally. Then Gally invaded his personal space and pressed their lips together. Thomas melted into the kiss, and forgot that they weren't actually dating. They slowly broke apart and stared at eachother's eyes. Then they both realized what they were doing and Gally started to scratch his neck while Thomas blushed.

"Well... See you tomorrow." Gally said, and Thomas stood on his tiptoes to kiss Gally on the cheek.

"Yeah. See ya." he replied and stepped outside. _I'm screwed._


	4. Sleepover...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated! First, I had school to deal with, and by the end of the week my internet was down, and then my parents decided to go on a mini-holiday over the weekend. I'm back now though! My homework is already piling up, but I'll try to update at least once a week.  
> Enjoy! ^^

Thomas impatiently walked around his living room. His mum was out shopping, because Newt, Minho, Teresa and Gally were all coming over in about half an hour for dinner and a movie-night that would probably end up becoming a sleep over. He was really nervous. On one hand, he looked forward to spending a night with his friends, but on the other hand his mum was going to be home so he would have to do his best to keep the boyfriend-act up with Gally. 

Last weekend they had celebrated their "one month-anniversary", so at least Thomas could keep his spirits up by telling himself that it was less than half the time left. It didn't work very well, though, because he fell more for Gally every day. Minho did try to help him out by letting him vent and giving some occasional advice and Thomas knew that it would be way worse without Minho's help, but he was still having a hard time.

Thomas was mid-step when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to open it, and saw a smiling Newt. Newt stepped inside without waiting for Thomas to get out of the way, and went straight for the kitchen. Thomas took a minute to think about the fact that his friends felt so at home at his place that they barely even waited for someone to open the door before they went to the kitchen to put the groceries they had gotten into the fridge (don't think Thomas hadn't noticed the plastic bag Newt had been carrying). Then he too walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe while he watched Newt put away ice cream, pringles, donuts and a whole lot of chocolate.

"You know we're all gonna throw up by the end of the night because we've eaten too much, right?" Thomas asked with a smile and Newt grinned back at him.

"You know how bloody much Minho can eat. And I think we'll be throwing up at you and Gally." he teased and Thomas rolled his eyes. He moved to help Newt, but was stopped by another knock. This time it was Gally, and Thomas tried to ignore the fact that his heart skipped a beat. He took the bag Gally was carrying, and considered calling his mum to say that she didn't need to do any shopping, but then thought he better not. She was probably on her way back home, and Newt had a point. Minho could eat _a lot,_ and so could Gally. 

Thomas walked into the kitchen again and held the bag out for Newt.

"Got some more work for you, buddy." he smirked and Newt just shook his head while he walked past Thomas to talk a bit to Gally. Thomas sighed and started to put the content of the bag in the right places. Gally had gotten some energy drinks, doritos, skittles and _a lot_ of oreos. Then he joined the other two in the living room. A few minutes later his mum came back home, and she simply said hi to Newt and Gally and then put the things she had gotten away before leaving them alone. 

Minho and Teresa arrived together, and Thomas knew for sure they would all just be on the verge of dying by midnight, and then they would have to split everything that was left between the five of them tomorrow. They had also gotten ice cream, and oreos, and enough soda cans for an army, sour candy, cupcakes and, of course, pizzas for all of them. Thomas felt like throwing up just looking at it.

"We better start eating before the food turns cold." Minho announced as soon as he and Teresa had kicked their shoes off. Gally and Newt helped them out while Thomas went to choose a movie. As they were in December, and his Christmas spirits were off the charts, he decided on 'Love Actually'. When Minho carried the pizzas into the living room, he groaned at the choice of movie.

"Really? Love Actually? With you and Gally? Never." he protested, but Teresa walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that bad, Min. You can choose the next one." she suggested, and Minho reluctantly agreed. Thomas started the movie and sank back down next to Gally. His parents could leave their room any time, so he better be prepared. And he was right.

Not even ten minutes later, his dad walked into the kitchen to get himself some peanuts. Thomas decided that he wouldn't need to do much when his dad was nearby, so he simply snuggled a bit closer to Gally. Minho watched them curiously. Their friends had never seen them acting like a couple before. Minho then gave Thomas a knowing look, which caused Thomas to glare at him. He would not accept any teasing from Minho tonight. Who knows what might happen if Minho teases him when it's 2am and he's running on Redbull while trying to act like Gally's boyfriend. 

At the end of the movie, when the kid who looked scarily like a younger version of Newt was chasing that girl at the airport, Thomas mum decided to make an appearance. Gally's arm around Thomas tightened a bit as he bent his head down to press his lips against Thomas temple. In response, Thomas snuggled his nose into the crook of Gally's neck and let Gally play with his hair. Thomas could see his mother smile as she walked past the room. Newt looked slightly impressed.

"You do look like a bloody couple." he pointed out, and Minho decided to join in.

"Yeah. It's almost as if there was some actual feelings behind everything." he said and made eye contact with Thomas. Thomas tried to really look like he was going to kill Minho if he continued, and he was pretty sure he succeeded. Minho actually looked away first. Gally chuckled.

"Maybe there are." he said and winked at Thomas. Thomas could hear that Gally was joking, but that didn't make it any easier to fight the blush creeping up his neck. Instead of replying, he took a sip of his Redbull.

**************

It was now 2am, and Thomas was running on just sugar. He was way more hyper than usual, and didn't really know what he was doing. Well, he was aware of everything he was doing, but he didn't really care and did whatever he felt like. Right now, that meant being so close to Gally that they might as well be in the same body. Luckily, it wasn't too weird since they were all trying to fit in the sofa. Thomas ended up in Gally's lap. He was really too tired to care, but he still felt a bt tingly where he and Gally touched.

His mum had been to the kitchen and to check on them several times, and as he had gotten more and more tired, Thomas had had a harder time restrain himself. He and Gally had gotten a bit carried away, and had stopped when Newt had cleared his throat loudly.

Now here he was, too tired to funtction properly and sitting in Gally's lap. He knew he would probably do something very stupid soon. He felt Gally moving underneath himself, and yup. Self-restraint? What's that?

He turned around, straddling Gally. Said boy looked somewhat surprised, but not like he was going to protest. Thomas took that as a yes and bent down to kiss him. Gally met him halfway, and they crashed together. Thomas silently wished Gally's hair was longer as he threaded his fingers through it. He turned his head to get a better angle, and totally forgot about their friends who were still present. Thomas enjoyed being in charge for once, and intended on using that privilege. He pulled a little bit at Gally's hair to make him turn his face more upwards so Thomas could get an even better angle, and Gally obliged. 

As Thomas granted himself entrance to Gally's mouth, Gally put his hands on Thomas waist. Thomas decided that he really didn't hae anything to loose on going a bit further, so he decided to move on to Gallys jawline. He started at Gally's chin, and then made his way up to just underneath Gally's left ear, where he stopped for a moment to nibble a bit on the earlobe, which earned him a slight groan from the boy beneath him. With a small smirk, Thomas moved down along Gally's throat. He stopped to suck just above the collarbone, and he got Gally to moan in the back of his throat. 

He was just about to move back to Gally's lips, when they were interrupted.

"If you're going to continue, you better move to a bloody bedroom. I'm not down for watching gay porn." Newt said, and both Thomas and Gally pulled away quickly. All of a sudden, Thomas wasn't feeling as tired anymore. Both of them blushed, and Thomas was glad he was wearing jeans. He was sure his friends all knew what was going on in his crotch.

"Sorry." he muttered and then he moved on to the floor so he wouldn't have to sit in Gally's lap anymore. This was already awkward enough. 

**************

When Thomas woke up, he was in his bed. He frowned. He didn't remember going to bed. To be honest, he didn't really remember falling asleep either. What he did remember, though, was his session with Gally. He groaned and faceplanted his pillow. _I must be the biggest shucking idiot to ever exist._

When he sat back up again, he saw a note next to his bed.

_Mornin, sunshine!_

_Gally carried you to your bed when he noticed you'd fallen asleep (what an angel your boyfriend is!) and then we sent him home, because he was tired as hell. Asked Minho if he knew what the bloody porn was about, and he told me and Teresa after we promised to not say anything. You are a bloody idiot! But you know you can always text me if something's up. We cleaned the place up before we left, so you don't have to worry about that._

_Newt._

Thomas pulled the duvet over his head. This was just etting worse by the minute.


	5. Breaking Up 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yeah. This is my first time ever writing smut, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Please tell me what you think Dx  
> Enjoy! ^^

Thomas' heart was beating rapidly as he waited for Gally. It was the week before Christmas, and today was the day. The day when he and Gally would "break up". He and Gally had discussed it, and agreed to do it before Christmas even though it hadn't been a full two months yet. And they would do it through a fight. They had also decided that they would have the fight at Thomas' and what it would be about. Everything was ready and planned out, but Thomas still didn't feel ready. He didn't want to loose their relationship, even though it had been fake. He still wanted to be able to touch and kiss Gally whenever he wanted, he didn't want to give up the cuddles in the sofa, or their heated moments. He didn't want to loose any of it.

He only realized he had been pacing when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He swallowed hard as he went to open it up. This was it. Everything would be over in less than an hour. When he saw Gally, he did as they had planned and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Gally on the cheek, but Gally walked right past him.

"We need to talk." he said as he went for Thomas' room. Thomas followed, looking sheepishly at Gally's back. When he had closed the door behind them, Gally turned to face Thomas with a questioning expression.

"Ready?" he asked, and Thomas nodded even though he was far from ready. He made a decision right there and then. He was going to tell Gally how he felt today. gally wouldn't leave the house before thomas had told him. He nodded inwardly at the decision. He wouldn't get a better opportunity, so fuck the consequences. Gally took a deep breath, and put on an angry expression. _Here we go._

"You don't think I've noticed the way you look at Newt?!" Gally shouted. They wanted to make sure that Thomas' parents heard them, and because Gally was known to have a bit of a temper it wouldn't be weird if they shouted. Thomas quickly got into character.

"Do you really think I would think of Newt that way!? He's my shucking best friend since years back, I would never think of him like that!" Thomas shouted back. They had decided on Newt simply because he and Thomas had always been pretty physical with bro-hugs and everything.

"Then how do you explain the long looks you give him?! Doesn't look that friendly to me!" Gally shouted, and he almost looked like he was angry for real. It almost scared Thomas a bit. Almost.

"You and me both know Minho's got a crush on him, and I would never do that to either of them! And you shouldn't get to say anything about this!" he shouted in return, and took a step forwards. If Gally was really going for this, then he would too.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Gally actually took a step back now, and Thomas didn't know if he felt pleased or sad by that.

"Do you think I'm blind?! You've been eyeing Teresa just as much as you say I've been eyeing Newt!" He shouted. They had decided to just use their three closest friends in the argument, as they barely hung out with anyone else. Now Gally's nosetrils actually flared a bit.

"I just tried to see what the holy hell Zart sees in her! You know I'm not interested in girls after Beth, and that I would never cheat on anyone! What is your shucking excuse?!" Gally shouted back, and Thomas noticed how much louder their voices had gotten. Even the neighbors must hear them by now. This was when he was supposed to quietly say that he didn't know, but he decided to change the script a bit.

"You should now that I would never do anything like that, because..." he shouted, but was cut off by Gally who looked slightly confused but apparently he decided to continue the anger.

"Because what!?" he shouted, and Thomas took a deep breath. It was time.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, and Gally shut up completely with a dumbfounded expression. Thomas sank down on his bed, feeling like all his bones had turned to overcooked spaghetti. There. It was out. Now Gally knew about his feelings. Thomas leaned against the wall with closed eyes, waiting for the rejection. When a minute passed, and it didn't come, Thomas opened his eyes to look at Gally. Said boy was staring at Thomas, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and he blushed slightly. Then he slowly moved to sit down next to Thomas on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked, quietly. Thomas shrugged.

"Thought it would make this whole fake dating-thing incredibly awkward." he replied and Gally chuckled. Actually _chuckled._ Thomas couldn't help the confused expression that he knew appeared on his face.

"That only would have made us skip the fake-part. Why do you think I suggested that we pretended to be a couple in the first place?" Gally asked with a smirk. Thomas thought about, then he realized what Gally meant. His jaw hung open a bit.

"Oh." was all he said, and Gally laughed.

"Seems we have some time to make up for." he smirked, and Thomas didn't get to react before he was pinned down on the bed by Gally. Thomas could already tell where this was going, and we was definitely not going to stop it. He forcefully kissed back when Gally crashed their mouths together. He would have put his arms around Gally's neck if Gally hadn't been holding them above his head. Thomas eagerly granted Gally's tounge entrance to his mouth. Then Thomas used a lot of his strength to flip them over, so he was the one on top. He straddled Gally's crotch and smashed their lips together again. He pressed a light kiss on the corner of Gally's mouth, before moving on to place sloppy kisses along Gally's jaw instead. Thomas smirked when he heard Gally groan quietly. He continued to kiss down Gally's throat, and stopped a few times to suck. Each new hickey earned him a low moan and he could feel Gally getting harder. 

When he got to Gally's collarbone, the shirt was starting to annoy him. He stopped kissing Gally, which made the boy groan in complaint, and then he grabbed the hem of the shirt. Gally realized what he was doing and obediantly raised his arms to make things easier for Thomas. Thomas tossed the shirt on the floor, and then marvelled at the sight underneath him. Sure, he had seen Gally shirtless before, but the circumstances were a bit different this time, and he really appreciated what he saw. He bent down to continue where he left off. He was getting more nervous now, because he had never done anything like this. He decided to just go with what his gut told him to do. And that meant he made his way to Gally's left nipple. When he swirled his tounge around it, he got a louder moan out of Gally and smirked as he continued to kiss his way down Gally's upper body. He stopped when he reached Gally's jeans. 

He could feel how hard Gally was, and knew it must be almost painful. He was just as hard himself. He moved up to kiss Gally's mouth again, but apparently Gally had other plans. He flipped them over again and didn't waste any time. He immediatley removed Thomas' shirt and then attacked his throat. Thomas mind almost went blank when Gally started sucking. Thomas absentmindely noticed Gally making his way to Thomas' chest. He couldn't help but moan when he felt Gally's teeth lightly grazing his nipple. Thomas didn't really know what to do. He only knew that he had never felt pleasure like this and Gally wasn't done with him yet, and that he was very close to coming.

"Gally... I won't last much longer." he managed to get out through his moaning and panting. Gally smirked as he unbuttoned Thomas' jeans. He pulled them down along with Thomas' boxers, and then he started to kiss his way up on Thomas' inner thigh. Thomas felt as if he was about to explode. This was a whole new experience, and _God_ did he love it. Of course he had had sessions with himself, but that was nothing compared to this.

When he felt Gally's lips touch his shaft, Thomas actually had to gasp for air. _Holy shit!_ Gally licked up along the vein, and Thomas had to fight not to come right then. He didn't want to come just yet, but he was _very_ close. Gally reached the tip, and when he started bobbing his head up and down Thomas saw white. He didn't last more than a few seconds and when he finally came, Gally shucking _swallowed._

Thomas was completely zoned out for a while, and when he did come to, Gally started kissing him again. This one wasn't as heated as before, and Thomas could taste his own saltiness on Gally's tounge. He didn't really care about it though.

After a few minutes, Thomas was collected enough to remember Gally's own erection. He could immediatley see that it was still probably painful when he looked down. Once again, he climbed on top of Gally. He kissed his way down Gally's upper body, just to get the heat up a bit again. It worked beautifully. A groan escaped Gally's throat when Thomas had reached his bellybutton. Thomas continued downwards, and got rid of Gally's jeans and boxers surprisingly quick. He knew Gally was in just as much need of release as he had been, so he didn't waste as much time as he would have wanted to staring at Gally. He decided to do it a little bit different than Gally, so he kissed his way up to the tip instead of licking, and then he swirled his tounge around the tip a bit before actually taking Gally in. He tried to avoid contact with his teeth as he moved his head up and down, taking in more of Gally each time. It didn't take long until Gally made a loud sound and Thomas felt warm saltiness fill his mouth. He decided to do like Gally, so he swallowed. When it was over and Gally's whole body relaxed, Thomas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved to lay next to Gally. He pressed his lips against Gally's forehead, and they laid still for a few minutes. When Thomas heard Gally snoring softly, he couldn't help but smile like an idiot. 

_Today went much better than I had imagined._ He listened to Gally's even breaths for a few minutes, before falling asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've got the time and energy to finish this story! I hope you've enjoyed reading it, because I've certainly enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading! xx

Thomas huffed out a breath and watched it turn into smoke. He was on his way to Minho's to celebrate Christmas with his friends. Yesterday his and Gally's families had celebrated together, and it had been great. Gally's dad had just about arrived back home to be able to be with his son over the holidays. He and Thomas' dad had a lot to talk about, and Gally's dad had told some stories about what had happened when he was in Italy. Amy and Thomas' mum had worked together on the dinner, and Thomas and Gally had played some games with Chuck. They had had a really good time.

Now he was going to meet Gally again with their friends. And not just him, Gally, Minho, Newt and Teresa. When they celebrated Christmas, they had dinner with pretty much everyone they knew. And he was actually nervous about it for once. He and Gally had decided not to tell even their closest friends that they were dating. So now they thought he and Gally had stopped the whole fake-dating thing and were back to just friends. But he and Gally had decided to tell everyone tonight. He was sure Minho, Teresa and Newt would be fine with it, but he wasn't so sure about the rest.

He arrived at Minho's house, took a deep breath to calm himself and raised his hand to knock. He didn't get to do it though, because the door opened anyways. He nearly fell inside when Minho pulled him into a hug. 

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed as he let go of Thomas and moved aside to let him in. Thomas smiled at him as he stepped inside.

"Merry Christmas." he replied. He was a bit early, but the house already smelt of food and he could hear Christmas music playing. From the hallway he could see right into the living room, where Newt, Teresa and Gally sat. Newt turned around to shout a greeting.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy!" 

"Merry Christmas, Newt!" he shouted back and Newt flashed him a huge smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Teresa and Gally shouted at the same time, and Thomas shouted it back before taking his coat off. He was already starting to regret his choice of clothing. A rule they had was to wear an ugly christmas sweater, but he had chosen to put a T-shirt underneath. Minho's house was always warm enough, but when they were going to be that many it would become unbearable. He decided to ignore that for now and went to sit with his friends by the sofa. He sat down between Newt and Gally and thay chatted casually while waiting for the rest.

The first to arrive was Brenda. She did actually look adorable in her green sweater with Rudolph on it. After that, their friends arrived one by one. When Zart, Alby, Winston, Fry, Aris, Rachel, Harriet and Sonya had all arrived, Minho loudly announced that he was hungry and therefore it was time to eat. Since they all ate traditional food with their families, they had agreed to not have that when they celebrated together. And that was the reason why the table was full of food that was simply random. Thomas spotted pies, chicken, fries, steak, pasta salad, mashed potatoes and pretty much everything you could think of. He grabbed a plate and took a bit of everything he wanted. It sort of felt as if he was at Hogwarts. 

When his plate was as full as it could possibly be, he sat down next to Sonya and Zart. Since they were that many, it was impossible to have everyone involved in one conversation, so Thomas settled on talking to Zart and Sonya, and Gally, Fry and Brenda who sat across from them. They mostly talked about what they had gotten for christmas presents.

When he was done, Thomas felt as he was going to explode. He was _really_ full. And warm. He was sure his face was completely red from the heat. He couldn't decide if he should just endure it, or take the T-shirt off. He knew they would never forgive him if he took the sweater off, but it was itchy so he wanted to have something underneath. His internal struggle must have been visible, because Gally gave him a slightly concerned look.

"What's up?" he asked and Thomas shrugged.

"I'm literally going to start melting if I keep the T-shirt I've got underneath on, but the sweater is itchy so I want to keep the T-shirt. And you guys are going to brutally murder me if I ditch the sweater." he complained, and gally rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Oh the struggle." he said sarcastically. Thomas put on a offended face. Gally simply continued to chuckle.

"C'mon, let's go switch sweaters then." he said, and Thomas gave him a surprised look.He hadn't expected that. Gally nodded at him to follow him, so he did.

"Gally, always the caring boyfriend, aren't ya?" Minho said as a joke before they got away from the table.

"Absolutely." Gally replied with a serious tone. Thomas saw Newt nearly choke on his chicken. Then they were out of them room and went for the living room. Gally immediately pulled his sweater off, so Thomas decided to do the same. Then he pulled the T-shirt off too, and relished in the feeling of the air against his skin. He let out a sigh and Gally looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised. Thomas shrugged and took Gally's sweater and pulled it over his head. Gally's sweater was really soft and way less hot than his own. Then Gally took Thomas' sweater and put it on, without the tee. 

"You're gonna regret that." Thomas pointed out. Gally rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"An itchy sweater. Oh, the horror." he replied and Thomas turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"Suit yourself." was all he said. 

**************

When he and Gally got back to their seats, all their friends were staring at them.

"Did you guys forget to tell us anything?" Winston asked, and Gally shrugged.

"What would that be?" he asked as he picked one of the fries up and put it in his mouth. Thomas tried to swallow a sudden lump in his throat. This was it. It was time to officially tell all their friends. He was way more nervous about it than he had expected.

"Like what you meant by that?" Harriet filled in when Winston gre quiet.

"Meant by what?" Gally asked, even though everyone knew that he knew what they were talking about.

"By saying 'absolutely' when Minho jokingly accused you of being Tommy's bloody boyfriend." Newt clarified with a slightly annoyed tone. Gally pretended to just now realize what they were talking about.

"Oh, that. Did we forget to tell you that we decided to skip the "fake" part of our fake-relationship?" Gally asked, and it just earned him an annoyed groan from Newt and Minho. When Thomas looked at their other friends, he was surprised to not find one single disgusted face. He would have thought someone would have something against it. Most of them just looked confused, as if they couldn't figure out how he and Gally could work as a couple. The rest actually looked like they were happy for them.

"Congratulations, then." Alby finally said and broke the silence. Their other friends parroted him, and Thomas didn't know what to do except saying thanks and blushing.

When everyone was finished Thomas helped Rachel and Fry to take care of the leftovers and dishes. Neither of them asked him any weird questions or anything, they just carried on talking to him like usual, which he appreciated. When they were done, they walked in front of him to join their friends on the living room. Apparently Gally had to go somewhere right then, because they met him in the doorway. Thomas was about to walk past him when Gally stretched an arm out and stopped him. Thomas gave him a confused look and Gally looked up. Thomas followed his gaze, and spotted a mistletoe right above them.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." Aris started chanting, and was joined by the rest of their friends. Gally looked at Thomas, then shrugged and leaned in. Thomas melted in to the kiss and their friends started cheering. Thomas had to break the kiss because he started laughing, so he simply put their foreheads together. 

He got to think that he was really lucky before Newt broke them apart because he needed to get through and they "were in the bloody way".


End file.
